My Fondest Memories
by LexieCasey
Summary: Someday Yuuri, I'll show you this room. Where I keep my fondest memories...of my family, my homeland...and of you.


**Hiyo! Lexie again!**

**Have you ever had one of those ideas that just ate at your mind until you couldn't concentrate on anything else? Well...this is one of those. For some reason I could not concentrate on updating my "Subtle Inspirations" story because this just would not leave me alone! Anyways, It's just a cute fluffy story that I hope you like.**

**In my dreams....yes...I do own KKM.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

**My Fondest Memories**

Yuuri stepped behind Wolfram and peered over his shoulder. He blinked a few times and then palmed his forehead.

"What the hell is that Wolfram!?!" Yuuri shouted, looking at the overly abstract painting that the blonde had been working on for the past two hours. Wild shapes and colors wove through each other in intricate patterns on the canvas. Wolfram sighed and turned to his fiancé.

"It's you of course!" He retorted smartly.

"That looks nothing like me! That's just a bunch of shapes!" Yuuri countered. There was no way anything on this picture looked remotely like him.

Wolf shook his head. "You stupid wimp! Look right here!" The blonde pointed to what looked like a crooked oval with two smaller circles, a triangle, and a curvy line in it.

"That's your face…" He then pointed to a squiggly line to the oval's left.

"That's one of your arms." Lastly the blonde pointed to a rectangle-like object to the right of the circle.

"That's the other arm." Wolfram admired his work proudly. Yuuri just couldn't fathom how this painting looked anything like him. The blonde turned back to Yuuri.

"Do you dislike it?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

Yuuri blinked, he didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings, but definitely did not think it looked anything like a portrait.

"It's…uh…Unique?" Yuuri tried peeking in Wolfram's direction to see if he had offended him. He saw the blonde look back at his painting, deciding whether or not he was being complimented. Yuuri decided to try and be nice for once.

"Yeah, unique! No one has ever quite captured me in this way Wolf. I…uh…(dare he say it) like it." He smiled his goofy smile, and Wolfram rolled his eyes. _Well at least he is trying to be nice._ The blonde thought.

"I'm going to go and put this away Yuuri, you had best return to your studies. Gunter will be looking for you soon." Wolfram picked up the canvas and leaned it against the wall, then began to fold up the easel. Yuuri groaned.

"Aww I forgot I had history lessons today…" He reluctantly turned around and started walking off in the direction of his office.

"Oh, and Yuuri." Wolfram effectively caught the kings attention.

"Yeah Wolfram?" He replied.

"Thanks…for letting me paint you while you were on your break." Wolfram said so quietly, that Yuuri barely made out the words. The young king smiled widely at the gratitude. He couldn't believe that Wolf was being so nice today.

_Come to think of it…We haven't even really fought today either._

"Hehe…No problem." Yuuri stammered out nervously before turning and going off to his lessons.

Wolfram picked up his easel and canvas before walking down the hall in the opposite direction of Yuuri. When the blonde reached the farthest room in the hall, he smiled as he opened the door. As the light shone into the dark room, his paintings began to take form.

Artwork of all sorts and varieties decorated the walls. Most of the paintings were landscapes, views from various points in the castle. There were also portraits of his brothers and mother. These paintings were all very well done, and were extremely realistic. Most were done before Yuuri had arrived in the castle.

Wolfram had spent years perfecting his ability to paint, and enjoyed being able to clear his mind as these scenes came to life on the canvas. He walked over to his favorite painting, ran his fingers along the gold-encrusted frame, and smiled up at the large portrait. The blonde reached up tenderly and touched the cheek of the person, sleeping soundly in the royal bedchamber.

The figure was curled tightly with the blanket pulled up to the chin. The sleeping person donned a peaceful look, as if dreaming contentedly. Wolfram smiled to himself. He had spent many nights painting The Demon King while he slept to perfect this. He was lucky the young king slept so soundly and barely moved during the night.

This painting was in perfect likeness to his fiancé, and he knew it. Any artist would be impressed by this work. He took a step back and held up the newly painted picture in his hands. The blonde laughed quietly when looking at the painting.

_I can't believe he really thought this was of him…He really is a wimp. The only reason I had him stand there like that is so that he would spend time with me while I painted. It's so much fun to mess with his mind though, that I could never paint something of my usual quality that he could see. As if after 83 years of practive I wouldn't know how to paint well! Humph!_

_He really is stupid though, if he just paid more attention to the paintings in the castle, he could see my name engraved into nearly every frame. I suppose that is one of the reasons I love him though…He is just so oblivious to everything. _He shook his head softly and chuckled. He sighed and took a look around his gallery.

_Someday Yuuri…I'll show you this room. The room where I keep my fondest memories, of my family, my homeland...and you. _

Wolfram put his abstract painting that really was just random shapes and lines, with his other abstracts in a corner of the room, then walked back to his favorite painting. He smiled gently and stroked his fiancés cheek before turning slowly and walking out of the room. He took one last look at his painting and smiled before closing the door.

_If only you could see just how much you mean to me._

* * *

**Ok, So I started a sort of sequel to this story, and I want to know if I should go ahead and continue with it, or make it unrelated. I have Wolfram's mother asking him to paint a portrait of Yuuri for the Grand Foyer, (All great kings must have a portrait!) but I am unsure of how to end it! I'm sure some of you wonder what Yuuri would say if he were to actually stumble across this room, notice a painting with Wolf's name, or even just be shown the room by his beloved, so I'll leave it up to you my fellow fans! My four choices to you are.**

**1) Not make it a sequel, and just add a new story that is completely unrelated.**

**2) Make Yuuri stumble across the room somehow and question Wolfram about it.**

**3) Have Yuuri notice a painting with Wolfram's name engraved on it and question him, Wolfram eventually showing him the room.**

**4) Wolf paints a real portrait of Yuuri for the occasion, and he questions why Wolf never showed him before.**

**Please review with your opinions! I can also do more than one of the above if asked. I am not opposed to multiple endings to a story or combinations. Or if you have some other random idea for me, throw that in there as well! I would love to hear from you! (Serious writers block is the main reason I'm having you all participate!) Please, please, please, please give me your ideas!!!!**


End file.
